


Happy Birthday, Polly Gray

by HazelNMae



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae
Summary: My Episode 3 response fic. Because it's Polly's birthday and she deserves to get laid.





	Happy Birthday, Polly Gray

Polly drove down the road toward the camp, wondering what in the hell possessed her to go along with it. She knew Tommy would be furious, but seeing him in that bed, battered and bruised, awoke feelings in her she’d been trying to suppress. When he asked for her help, with that raspy voice, that mystifying dialect, she couldn’t resist.

But Tommy would be furious.

She pulled the car to a stop on the side of the dirt road. There was nothing around for miles and she turned, looking at the scenery and rethinking her decision.

Aberama sat in the backseat, but said nothing. He knew he’d asked a lot of her, and was grateful she’d even considered it.

Polly shut off the engine, let out a heavy sigh, and lay her forehead on the steering wheel.

“Fuck,” she muttered quietly.

Aberama just chuckled, silently. The thing he’d always most admired about Polly was her independence. Tommy ran the business, sure, but Polly ran the family. And she wasn’t about to do anything short of what she absolutely want to do.

“I came to hospital to tell you there's a strategy in place, not to break you out,” she said, finally turning to look at him.

“My sister will look after me,” is all he said in response.

_ Fuck _ , she thought,  _ I’m already in the weeds, might as well venture into the forest. _

Polly got out of the car and circled around it once, eventually opening the door to the backseat and sliding in beside him. 

She looked at Aberama--really looked at him--for the first time in months. Tommy was right, he had gotten a haircut and she found herself wondering if he really did it for her--if he was really in love with her as Tommy said.

Then she found herself testing the theory.

Without saying a word, she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him, hard. 

He returned the effort, but let out a deep groan as the pain from his bruises set in. 

Polly tried to pull away, suddenly aware their tryst was becoming to rough for his injured state, but he wouldn’t let her and instead pulled her closer to him.

Polly threw one leg over his lap, straddling him, and made quick work to pull up her skirt. His hands, instinctively, found her exposed thighs, reminding her how much she’d missed his calloused fingers on her soft skin. 

Those fingers found their way to the top of her stockings, tracing higher until they reached the lace of her panties. 

Polly let out a sharp breath and began panting as Aberama licked and nipped at her neck. His tongue hitting all the spots that made her squirm, as if he remembered them intimately.

It’d been so long.

She pushed off the blanket covering his shoulders. Explored lower until she found the buttons of his trousers. As she loosened them, her knuckles brushed against his already hard cock.

He slid a finger under the lace and dipped it inside of her. 

She felt herself shutter at the touch, immediately hungry for more. 

He was hungry too--using his free hand to finish the job she’d started to release himself. 

Polly lowered her body, taking his cock inside her, sliding down the length of him until she’d taken him all.

They both fought for breath, lips barely touching and eyes locked, for what felt like eternity.

“You’re 45 today, I’m probably a little older than that,” he said, slowly rocking his hips up against her.

“Probably,” she responded with bated breath, head falling back as she moved against him.

They rocked together, in sync. Both remembering what the other liked, what felt natural and raw, what pushed them over the edge the first time they’d had one another.

Polly felt her orgasm speeding forth and tried to slow down, to stave it off a little longer. But Aberama had other plans, reading the ecstasy on her face, he reached a hand between their bodies and began pressing slow circles against her clit. 

That pushed her to the brink, her orgasm crashing over her before she could stop it. Aberama’s followed closely after, and he rocked them both through their high, slowly. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, leaning his forehead to hers and closing his eyes.

Polly just smiled. She’d missed him, but wouldn’t admit it even to herself. 

She’d never been so grateful to Tommy as she was in that moment, knowing she’d not have had this opportunity without his suggestion.

She brushed Aberama’s cheek with her thumb. 

“You alright?” she asked, letting her other hand fall to his injured shoulder.

“Hmmm,” he responded, still not opening his eyes.

She stayed there, on his lap and relished in the moment with him. She knew he was going to Scotland--that he wouldn’t listen to Tommy, that he’d have to avenge Bonnie’s death himself. And she was proud of him for it, but also frightened he wouldn’t return.

Aberama seemed to sense the fear in her expression, reached into the seat beside them, and picked up a single rose.

He held it up to her, smiling with both lips and eyes, and said, 

“Happy Birthday, Polly Gray.”


End file.
